dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age Wiki
Disclaimer Seeing the disclaimer on the companions page I was wondering if we should have one on the title page. Maybe just something like :As the game is unreleased articles may contain inadvertent factual errors. Please remember this when reading. Hmmm. What do people think? Loleil 11:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Definitely. --Selty 08:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Erm, that's actually a good idea. This way such a line doesn't need to be included on basically every single page. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Glad people agree. I've put it up :) Loleil 08:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Unreleased? It was released, and then taken off the shelves? Why not this: : Since the game has not yet been released, articles may contain inadvertent factual errors. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Wednesday, May 27, 2009 @ 3:44 pm (ET) : I don't mind. The original is also correct though. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 18:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander ::Well the “un” prefix doesn’t always mean a reversal of something and I think the meaning of the word unreleased is clear. I trust people will understand that the game hasn’t been released, as opposed to it being recalled, but if it really bothers you I can change it :) Loleil 08:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I honestly didn't believe it was a word. I did look it up later, though, and saw that it was. It still sounds odd to me. It's not something that I would expect to hear people say. But the missing comma bothers me more. There's a natural pause between "unreleased" and "articles". :::-- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, May 29, 2009 @ 10:14 am (ET) I added your comma Mr. Grimwand :). Also, would it be okay if I changed the featured vid to the new cinematic? If not that, then perhaps the violence one? They're both a lot more up-to-date. BorderlineWaxwork 15:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Whoops sorry, I'd been thinking the same thing about the trailer, I didn't see your message that you wanted to change it! Thanks for adding the comma though, I didn't notice that in Xavier's suggestion, but I guess we can consider the disclaimer issue closed now. Loleil 00:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Logo Good idea with the new logo on the Main page selty. It looks great, but the background of the logo doesn't match that of the Main page, I don't mean to sound like a nitpicker but maybe you should change them to match. I'd do it myself and all but I dunno how to change the colours. If you think it doesn't matter,fair enough - maybe a complete colouring overhaul, actually. From the brown/red to silver/red, what with the new logo. I'll leave it to you. Just some ideas :). BorderlineWaxwork 11:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) : I wholeheartedly agree that a new theme designed to fit the new silver/red/white logo would be awesome! : The new logo is here, btw: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:White_DAO_Logo.jpg : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, May 31, 2009 @ 7:24 am (ET) I hope you will be careful when selecting the colours. Because I love the current theme and I think it suits the game. If you are going to change the theme I think it is better to stick with the dark colours and avoid light colours. Anyway I don't like the idea of changing the site theme just because of a new logo. You may disagree with me on this, but I thought I should let you know what I think. And it is better if you consult other members also. -- Snfonseka The logo overlaps other pieces of the page and it just looks wrong when viewing with Firefox on Linux. Is there a way to fix that? Nylana Greymoon 13:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Spiffing Up I am thinking of how to make this page more accesible. If you go to the, Bioshock wiki, they have four cool looking cutton at the top which link to the most important categories in the game. I am thinking of doing this, but with, *Characters *Creatures *Quests *Areas *Walkthroughs Either that or a content section on the side like in the Fallout wikia Thoughts on how to go about this? 'Sa good idea, I wouldn't know how to do it though :). Maybe you could ask the admin of the Bioshock/Fallout wiki. BorderlineWaxwork 12:08, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Nice! The buttons are looking great. I like your list of future suggestions too, though I would call "areas" "locations" to match the category and maybe have one for lore as I think that's going to be a big part of the game, but yay for your reworked front page Loleil 23:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Definitely one for lore. Though I will need to make some adjustments on the category page. --Selty 03:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Woop, great new buttons. I've added the updated version of the new trailer. BorderlineWaxwork 19:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Is there something wrong with the Dragon Age wiki today? I attemted to do a search without being looged in and all I got was "MySQL returned error "1146: Table 'dragonage.searchindex' doesn't exist (10.8.2.7)".". Furthermore, sometimes the page(s) I'm trying to reach doesn't load properly either... DarkSpecie 20:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Rotation of Featured Articles and Characters I've noticed we've a pretty high rotation of articles on the lead page. I think if we have something like a fortnightly rotation for Featured Articles and monthly for the Character Spotlight we should be able to always highlight a new "A grade" article on the main page, at least for a bit : ). Loleil 00:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Personally I prefer screenshots on article pages with a frame (Eg. putting a |thumb in the file name) and caption. Can we get a vote on that? Personally the frameless images look messy to me.--Selty 05:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) i think that both look good. its not looking messy without but having subtitles for weird pictures is good too. there should be both. :Hmmm... well it’s a tough one, but here’s my opinion, for what’s it’s worth. I think what looks the worst is having a frame without a subtitle, not that I can remember seeing any here. I also prefer it when the subtitle adds some context, or something that people might not be able to work out just by looking at it. :From a purely aesthetic point of view though, a framed picture with a subtitle, or a quality image without a frame, look equally good to me. So I’m not sure a universal rule would work in this instance, but I trust your artistic eye Selty, so I’m sure any changes you make will be for the better. Loleil 06:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still not sure about the mass framing going on, the mage page in particular looked stronger to me without frames. Also, do the icons really need a frame and caption? I feel the images are self explanatory and the caption is often nearly as big as the picture is. Loleil 06:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I did like the mage one without, as well. I think 50/50, but all images that need a caption... well, need a caption. I think we are in agreement then :). I’m not against all captions by a long shot, it’s just captions like the picture on the Ostagar page only saying “Ostagar” that I feel don't add anything to a page. Loleil 08:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Images At the moment, I appear to have a sort of problem - I can't seem to upload any new images to the Wiki. Whenever I select a picture and then push on "upload" on any page, be it a character page or the "normal" uploader, the image (or more like the path to said image) just disappears and the image doesn't get uploaded. Any idea of what the error is? --DarkSpecie 02:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Seems to be working fine for me. Is it still not working for you? If so there's always JoePlay :). Loleil 02:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I've experienced the same error. Do you use IE8? There was a message earlier about it having conflicts with the wiki software. Maria Caliban 03:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sacred Ashes trailer Those of you who pay attention to recent changes might have noticed me adding a new trailer to the main page last week (and creating a forum topic about it). Right after I did, we were contacted by EA with instructions to remove it immediately, even though they had just given us access to their ftp in order to download the video. Apparently someone at EA screwed up and released it early. Today the embargo was apparently lifted, as it's now appearing at Gamespot, Gametrailers and on YouTube, so I just re-added the Sacred Ashes trailer. Because this trailer is SO good (probably the best I've ever seen for any game), I felt it would be a shame to display it at a mere 300-pixel width on the right column, so I put it on the main (left) column in order for it to be viewed at a size worthy of its quality. JoePlay (talk) 00:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Sacred Ashes trailer I am very excited about the new trailer too. But we should keep our articles as the main attraction not videos. By doing so we are loosing a lot of space for the video in the main page. "Videos" should be supplement content, not the main content. So if we are going to show the video using a huge space in the "Main Page", if anyone visits this wiki the main attraction will be that. That should not be the case; where we should give the priority to the articles of this wiki. In any case they are going to see the video because the new trailer is all over the youtube. -- Snfonseka :Normally I would agree, but I think it might be best to make an exception in this case. We still would have the four category buttons above and I think the video serves as an exciting introduction to the game and would encourage people to look at what else the site has to offer. Maybe we could just have it that size for a short time frame, a week to ten days? Loleil 06:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Too many videos in the front page. Please remove the video in right side column if someone want 2 add a video to the middle column. According to my understanding we don't need two videos in the front page, (Please note that video in the middle is not working anyway; it contains white background only; if this is because of a browser settings I think that we should make a note about it, because if a new visitor comes the front page should be a impressive one, because he/she will think that this is due to bad site maintenance). -- Snfonseka :Kyle didn't realize that the video in the right column was the same as the one he enabled on the middle column, so apologies for that. This version of the Sacred Ashes trailer (with the age gate) is mandatory, and is part of the marketing agreement Wikia has with EA. As part of the agreement, the video must be displayed through November 22nd. Therefore I restored it and "hid" the Featured Media section (using HTML comment code). On Nov 23, the large trailer can be removed and the FM section restored with whatever video the community wants to display, or if a new video is released between now and Nov 22 that you guys want to display, feel free to "un-hide" the FM section. Thanks for your cooperation and keep up the good work, everyone! JoePlay (talk) 17:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Codex This is more of a personal question, but why are you sqandering around the hidden codex files? Why can't you simply wait for the game to come out? It spoils so many things for you. Also I would prefer to not have all the game content out here before it is even released. So can we restrict this codex information? Thanks.--Selty 05:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) C'mon, guys, don't pretend that you didn't read this. I am asking you not to put up codex information before the game is released. Thank you kindly.--Selty 23:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Protection I've gone through and protected the elves, the origins, the specializations, and all the major followers. New and unregistered users will be unable to edit these pages until one month from now. -- Maria Caliban 02:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) CODEX While the information from the codex is interesting, BioWare did not intend to release it to the public at this time. In respect of their wishes, this wiki will not post codex information until November 3rd. Codex information on the wiki before this date will be removed. Posters that repeatedly ignore this request will receive a temporary ban of one week. -- Maria Caliban 02:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Controls and interface section I was thinking about what type of article could be written that would compare/contrast the console versions of the game with the PC version. But what would be the best way to do this? A page called 'console version', or maybe a more general section called Controls and interface, which would briefly explain the controls for both PC and console versions of the game. Jayross 15:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's a good idea for a page. I would go with the Controls and Interface option, as it will give readers a chance to view any differences side-by-side. Loleil 00:08, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, once I find a good resource that explains the controls I will start with the page, but they haven't gone into too much detail about that stuff, so I might have to wait for release. 16:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Poison and Trap-Making I think someone should make separete articles on Poison-Making and Trap-Making. I would do it myself but I don't know how to.--EnrgyBomb 17:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Skills currently contains all the information I've seen on poison and trap making. So I'd suggest holding off new pages for them until we know a little more. However, if you have found lots of new info (legally ; )) you can create a new page by using the box in the bottom right corner of the front page, or the "create new article" link on the sidebar and you can check out the tutorial for tips on how to format edits : ). Loleil 20:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Loading problem of this site Does anyone encounter any loading problem of this site? -- Snfonseka the game's out Dragon age is finally out, should we start putting game info and spoilers on the wiki or not? :Sure, I don't see why not. Ausir(talk) 12:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yea -- Snfonseka Activity feed Why the new latest activity shows less history than the prv one? -- Snfonseka Go ahead. Just make sure it's all spelt correctly and all that jazz, hee. --Selty 17:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Removal of Helping Out section If there are no objections, I will be removing the Helping Out section at the bottom of the right column for 2 reasons: 1. Links for creating a new article, uploading an image, and finding help can all be found on the navigation sidebar widget. 2. The right column is significantly taller than the left (main) column. Removing this obsolete section will help "even out" the columns. JoePlay (talk) 21:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ads Is there a way to change the way ads are displayed? Because when your not logged in sometimes they will wreck the page format and move everything out of wack. If you can, make them like a banner ad at top of everything and perhaps another banner at the bottom instead of the random block ads in random places. [[User:Apocalypsefu|''pocalypsefu'' Ø'']] 22:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of. Firefox's AdBlock stops the images appearing, but still throws of the formatting. I guess it's a good way to encourage users to stay logged in. Loleil 23:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Quests? Site looks good, just a question- are you going to be including quests? All the info about various characters etc is nice but is in the game. My only experience using wiki sites is the Fallout Vault which I used mainly to ensure I didn't miss anything on the missions. Unless i'm missing something, there doesn't even appear to be a section on here for them. Will there be a section, or is this wiki just for "lore"? Well, I think most of us are still playing it, and it is very difficult to sum up quest info in an article, so it may be a little more time before we sort all this chaos out :) --Selty 16:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :I've been filling out some quests as I go along but only at times when I remember to do so. But since the game was just released a few days ago it will be hard to know every detail about the quests. [[User:Apocalypsefu|''pocalypsefu Ø'']] 21:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :You can find quest pages under Category:Quests - but they are very much a work in progress. Clh 22:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) The quests are starting to trickle in, but we need a link to call it out on the main page!! In-Game Formulas I have been messing around with the Official Toolset for a while now, hence why the upgrades i've been doing to some items. Currently, the toolset allows wonders to the inside of the game mechanics, however it also contains the in-game formulas for calculating things like; Armor Penetration, Armor Score, Defense Score, Attack Score, Mental Resistance and Physical Resistance etc. While I wrap my head around as what attributes, bonuses, buffs etc. affect what formulas, i'll be heavily modifying a formula page. Formulas It will be laid out so one can call on a formula, such as; Health Mana Stamina Armor Penetration Armor Defense Attack Mental Resistance Physical Resistance Note that obviously these aren't the only formulas, as need be they will be included as part of game-mechanics, however seeing as how noones in dire need of knowing how a +2% buff to '''Strength, with a +5 bonus and is going to affect Physical Resistance in dialog will be, there will be no need for alot of it, the more basic the better understanding. Currently, I only see that this may cause some conflicting queries with Armor, the equipable kind, it shouldn't be a problem. I would like alot of input from people as to what kind of things they want and if anyone has a specific layout for it all. It could be a big and complicated section and editing could become a problem once it's setup.